person from my past
by The-Pain-Of-A-Lost-Soul
Summary: well hinata thinks about all thats happened over the last 10 years the gets a surprise vissit from an old friend


**It had been 10 years since the war with the sand and sound. everyone had changed, sasuke was now head of konoha's ANBU force, Kiba and Akamaru were the best hunter nin team in konoha, shikamaru was head of the defense force, and choji even opened up a restaurant that was now the most popular place in konoha if you wanted good food at great prices. **

**Everyone also had a great love life if not then they were happy with being single, sakura had stopped chasing sasuke many years before and was now going steady with rock lee who by the way both worked at the children's hospital. . Ino and shikamaru were married and expecting a baby girl any month now, ino also ran the flower shop with the occasional of shikamaru who by the way was still as lazy as ever. kiba was single and happy with that because a relationship would interfere with work. Choji was seeing a girl from the akamichi clan. And Sasuke and naruto were also a couple (to the shock of their friends), they had been together since the incident with orochamaru.**

**at first everyone couldn't believe that they were a couple. saying that it was not right for two boys to be together but after seeing how happy they were together they finally agreed with it, that and also the fact that both shikamaru and kiba were bi (……well kiba still is bi but that's beside the point)**

**Oh yes I almost forgot Naruto had also been made hokage after Tsunade had gambled almost half of konoha's money on a bet. (which she also lost --; ) of course tsunade had to repay all the money she had lost by working at choji's restaurant as a chef (which by the way was naruto's idea), but there was one problem…. tsunade was a terrible cook.**

**Hinata sighed as she leaned against the window. She had been watching the rain fall while thinking about how everyone was doing. Hinata was now the official leader of the main hyuga family (sorry I forgot the name..) she still had a few issues **to work out **with neji but most of them had been solved when they were younger. A knock at the door snapped hinata out of her th**oughts "**hello?" asked hinata "hinata-sama you have a vis**itor " answered a low voice "**oh please let them in" the door opened to reveal a tall jounin with long white hair that went to the small of her back. beside her stood a ninja. **

**Hinata frowned thinking that it was another messenger sending her more paper work. "is that any way to greet an old friend?" asked the figure. Only after removing his mask did hinata recognize him "KIBA-KUN!" hinata ran from her desk to greet her old friend only to trip on a piece of the carpet and landing on the poor ninja. "gomen kiba-kun" hinata's face went beat red as she got off of kiba only to have it go 3 shades darker as kiba started laughing. **

"**its ok hinata-chan im fine I just wasn't expecting you to fall on me" kiba continued laughing as hinata blushed again.**

**kiba stood up he was at least 3 or 4 inches taller then hinata. and he no longer had those red marks on his face, his brown hair was still messy which hinata noticed had also grown longer. he wore black pants, and a red muscle shirt with a black cape on over it.he also had a katana on his back hinata noticed that the cape had a couple of holes and rips in it 'must be from all his missions' hinata thought. "is something wrong hinata-chan?" hinata blinked a couple of times blushing as she realized she was staring "no nothings wrong you've just changed a lot that's all" replied hinata sweetly "me changed?" kiba asked pointing to himself a confused look on his face hinata nodded. "no I haven't changed that much.. but you on the other hand..holy shit have you changed a lot" kiba was looking up and down hinata realizing just how much hinata really had changed. **

**Hinata had grown taller but was still shorter then kiba. She had also matured very well she had a perfect body and wore clothes that showed off every curve she had. Her hair was down to her waist but at the moment it was in a braid at the base of her neck. she was no longer the shy weak little girl they all knew her as. Now she was independent and very strong she was almost as strong as tsunade (..i said ALMOST as strong) she had also mastered the gentle fist style and the art of tai jistu so she was now working on her nin and gen jitsu attacks. She wore a light purple kimono that had the hyuga family crest on the back. the kimono had gold around the shelves and collar it also had a beautiful flower design on it. she also wore a black choker that naruto had given to her on her 16th birthday and her eyes were still as gentle as they had been 10 years ago.**

**While kiba stared at her, hinata had asked her maid to prepare some tea for herself and kiba in the garden (yes they had an indoor garden remember the hyugas are RICH!) the maid (tsuna) bowed and left to go prepare the tea for hinata-sama and her guest (she never bothered to learn his name ) **

**When tea was ready kiba followed hinata and the maid to the garden were they sat and started talking about how they were and what had happened over the last few years. (kiba had been on a mission for 2 years and he has been living under a rock the rest of the time) **

**After tea hinata showed kiba where he was to be staying that night. Kiba had tried to decline saying that it was alright she didn't have to go out of her way for him. But hinata would not here any of it saying that there was no way she was letting kiba out side in this weather (a thunder storm just came in) finally kiba had given up after realizing that there was no way he was going to win against hinata seeing how once she made up her mind there was no changing it.**


End file.
